


A Public Education

by Mushy_Snugglebites



Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BC Elena, Casual Sex, Dom/sub vibes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pub Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, because Reno is a bit of a manipulative cad in this one, muddled consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy_Snugglebites/pseuds/Mushy_Snugglebites
Summary: Elena's older sister told her to stay away from Reno of the Turks. Too bad Elena never does what her sister says.





	A Public Education

Reno gave his hair a long, hard stare in the mirror. He moved one of the bright red strands to the left, arranging it in a casual curve over the goggles he kept on his forehead. He stared at it some more, then moved it back to the right.

The door opened, flooding the restroom with music and chatter. Reno cursed silently and stuck his hands under the tap, acting like all he'd meant to do all along was to wash his hands.

The door remained open a while. When Reno glanced over, he saw one of the bar girls in the doorway, balancing a stack of paper towels and toilet rolls in her lap. She was hanging a sign on the door: _Closed for Maintenance_.

So much for his hair emergency. As Reno rinsed off his hands, the noise from the bar cut off abruptly when the door closed. The girl must have noticed him by now, but she hadn't said a thing.

He looked back at the door. The girl was leaning against it, still hugging her supplies to her chest. He hadn't noticed how tiny her skirt was while she'd been tending the bar. It was barely wider than the waiter's belt full of pockets she had strapped around her waist. Such a shame, hiding shapely legs like that behind a bar counter.

A heart-shaped face peeked out above the stack of paper, framed by a blonde, messy fringe and a pair of pigtails. A very familiar-looking face.

Shit.

"Oh, hey. You're Emma's sister, ain't you?" What was her name again? Eva? Ella? Something with an E... "Elena, right?"

She nodded, pigtails swinging.

Well, time to get the hell out of there. If Emma caught him alone with her baby sister, she'd just twist it into an excuse to kick his ass. He gave Elena a quick smile and tore a couple of paper towels out of the container on the wall.

"And you're Reno."

He turned his head to look at her as he dried his hands. He couldn't recall ever exchanging more than a few words with her. Just the usual banter when getting a drink, nothing special. Nothing that would warrant an exchange of names, he was sure of that.

"Heard of me, have you?"

"My sister has told me about you."

He smirked. "Nothing good, I take it?"

"No." A corner of her mouth quirked upwards. "She says you're the kind of guy who has sex with strangers in public restrooms."

Reno blinked and cocked an eyebrow. His first thought was that she hadn't meant what she'd said as an invitation, that she just hadn't considered where they were – but that coy look she was giving him as she gently gnawed on her bottom lip, leaning against the door she'd just marked as unavailable... Oh, she knew what she was saying, alright.

He looked her over again, this time with curiosity. He'd always dismissed Elena as too young, but now that he thought about it, Emma had that same youthful face and he was pretty sure his fellow Turk was about the same age as him. The face and the pigtails made Elena look like jailbait, but the more Reno thought it over, the more obvious it seemed that she was no such thing. After all, she worked in a freaking _bar_.

Not that working in a bar was proof of anything down in sleazy Wall Market... but he couldn't imagine protective big sis Emma allowing Elena to work in a place like this unless she was old enough to make her own decisions.

His inspection also told him something else: Elena was a pretty one, and those toned legs were real damn fine. Reno had never been one to let an opportunity fly by.

"Well..." He sauntered up to her, one cocky step at a time, until he was right inside her personal space. "Maybe if she'd joined me in one of those public restrooms, she'd have something good to say about me."

Elena's eyes grew big and round, and something about that wide-eyed look of hers went straight to Reno's groin. She tried to hide her reaction with a nervous laugh.

"She's way too uptight for something like that."

Reno let one of her pigtails slide through his fingers. Emma wouldn't be caught dead with such a girly hairdo. Shame, really. They were pretty cute on her sister.

"You're not like your sister, though. Are you?"

Something flashed in Elena's eyes.

"No."

It was practically a growl. Interesting. Reno filed that tidbit away for later, and smiled as he reached around her. With a quick twist of his fingers, the door bolt slid shut.

Her chest was heaving with rapid breaths, but she let him take her elbow and lead her over to the sinks and mirror. He let his eyes linger on her as she set down her supplies next to one of the sinks. Her shirt had one of those sailor collars, tied together at the front. She sure looked more like a high schooler than a slum dive tramp.

"So... do you often fuck strangers in here?"

Elena's face went bright red and she stammered something that didn't make much sense. Reno chuckled.

"No? I'm flattered." He glanced at the door. "Well, we don't have all night, sweetheart. Time to show me what you've got under that teeny tiny skirt of yours."

She turned her back to the mirror and faced him. Still red in the face, she grasped the hem of her skirt and raised it, ever so slowly. Underneath was a pair of pink panties, with more lace than satin.

Reno grinned. "Nice. Take them off."

She swallowed hard and hooked her thumbs into her underwear. With her eyes aimed firmly at the floor, she slid her panties down until they fell the rest of the way. Unfortunately, her skirt had slipped back down, too.

As soon as she'd stepped out of her underwear, Reno pushed her back until she was half-sitting between the two sinks. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushing up her skirt, and nudged her legs apart with his own to get a better view. Her curls were a little darker than her hair, but definitely still blonde. And here he'd thought Emma and her little sister were bleach blondes.

Oh, if Emma could see the two of them now. Him with a nice big hard-on stretching his pants, standing between the legs her sister had spread for him so eagerly. Emma would probably self-combust from righteous outrage. Always such a stickler for rules, always so fucking _serious_. More than once he'd thought about bending her over the nearest desk and fucking both their brains to oblivion, just to shake that damn stick out of her ass.

Little Elena did look remarkably like her. He wasn't the kind of guy who rage-fucked people just to get revenge on their asshole siblings, but since the opportunity had presented itself...

But that was too easy, too much like the no-good jerk Emma claimed he was. Maybe he ought to prove her wrong first. Give her sweet little sister a few memories that would soak her panties every time he waltzed into this place.

Now _that_ was a fun thought.

He slid his hands down a little and let them rest at the top of her thighs. His thumbs drew circles on the soft skin on the inside of her legs, brushing ever so lightly across the crease where they joined her body. Elena drew a shaky breath. It made him smile. He'd barely touched her and already she was trembling like a leaf.

"Ain't your first time, is it?"

"No!"

Reno chuckled. She sounded so huffy.

"Good. Then you can tell me what you like."

"W-what?"

He shifted his left hand, just enough that he could dip the tip of his thumb into her folds. She whimpered and bit into her lower lip.

"You like that?" he asked, caressing back and forth.

"Y-yeah."

"How about this?"

He slid his thumb higher. Elena arched and threw her head back, sucking in a sharp breath, but clamped her hand over her mouth before it could escape as a moan. He toyed with her clit a while, then slid his thumb down to stroke across her entrance. By the time he returned up to her sweetest spot, his thumb was slick and slippery, and she was squirming and panting in his hands.

He didn't have all night to play with her, though. He pressed down a little firmer, stroked a little faster, and slowly slid his other thumb inside her. Her whimpers were needy now, quick throaty moans in time with his stroking thumbs, muffled by her own hand. Her hips were bucking non-stop, grinding against his fingers. If only he'd known sooner how damn hot she looked when she was desperate to get off. His pants were getting way too fucking tight.

And then she tensed and squeezed her eyes shut, crying out into her hand, and her thighs trembled uncontrollably as she pulsed around his thumb. The feel of it, combined with the sweet scent of a woman in heat, made his rock-hard cock twitch with lust. He needed to bury it inside her, right fucking _now_.

As soon as she went still, Reno pulled out his wallet and retrieved the rubber he'd stashed in it. In no time at all he'd zipped down, pulled out his throbbing cock and rolled it on. He grabbed Elena's hips and flipped her around, pushed her legs apart as he lined himself up, and shoved his cock all the way in without warning. She went tight as a wire and tried to pull away, her face all screwed up.

"Ow! That's too–"

Reno threw his hand over her mouth.

"Just fucking take it," he growled in her ear, staring straight into her eyes through the mirror as he kept grinding into her. "I scratched your itch, and now you gotta let me scratch mine."

She'd grabbed his wrist when he silenced her, but she went still as he spoke. Emma had bragged about her little sister's achievements at the Shinra Military Academy often enough that Reno was sure Elena could put up a decent fight. He wasn't here for a fight, but he sure as hell wasn't planning to go slow and gentle. So... how could he make sure she'd let him have the nice hard fuck he wanted?

Time to find out if he'd read her right.

"Or..." He lowered his voice to a purr. "Are you as uptight as your sister after all?"

That rebellious spark flashed in her eyes, just as he'd hoped. She snatched her hand off his wrist and braced herself against the sink, her eyes still locked with his. Reno smirked and snapped his hips flush with hers, driving his cock in harder than before. She let out a muffled yelp and her eyes watered, but she kept her hands on the edges of the sink.

"Good girl," he whispered.

He pulled out to the tip and rammed back into her slick hole, again and again. He kept his hand clamped over her mouth as he pounded her – normally he liked it when a woman got loud, but he didn't want to risk her sister breaking down the door before he was done. Besides... the muted whimpers that slipped out of Elena past his hand were hot as hell.

Her toned little body felt damn good, too, both under him and around his dick. He didn't hold back as he slammed into her, but she stayed upright, even pushed back. Her face was still scrunched up tight, but her eyes were half-closed and her moans were softer now, pitched lower. The angle of her hips had slowly changed, too; she'd tilted them higher, up toward him. Reno grinned at their reflection. He'd fucked enough women to know what those signs meant.

And now that she let him go deeper, he was having more fun, too. Every thrust brought him closer, and Reno had no reason to hold back. He ate her up with greedy eyes through the mirror as he chased his release inside her; watched her half-lidded eyes, glazed over with carnal pleasure, watched her body jolt every time he plunged in, her arms shaking from the effort of holding herself up. He watched his hand clamped tight over her mouth, watched his own grinning face, his eyes gleaming wild under his bright red hair. He watched them both lose themselves in their primal urges, until he reached his peak and came deep inside her warm, trembling body. He rode out the bliss of his release with a few sharp snaps of his hips, then let out his breath in a long, low groan of satisfaction.

Reno rose slowly, straightening his back one vertebrae at a time. Elena had her head bent down, her long fringe hanging in front of her face, so he took the chance to check out his own. With a few quick flicks of his fingers, his hair was bearable again. He gave himself a smug grin and pulled out of Elena's hot little body.

He got rid of the condom and grabbed one of the paper towels she'd brought to clean up. Once he was done and zipped up, he let his head fall back and rolled his shoulders. His body was tingling pleasantly, still coasting high on the afterglow. He really needed to do this more often.

He looked over at Elena with a lazy grin.

"Well, that was fun."

"For you, maybe," she mumbled as she tugged her lacy panties up her long, slim legs.

"Aw, don't be like that," he chuckled. "As I recall, I made you come pretty damn hard."

"As if that makes up for... fucking me like that?"

Reno's smile grew wider. She could barely say 'fuck'. It was so damn cute.

"You think this is _funny_?" Elena tugged down the hem of her tiny skirt and scowled up at him. "Emma was right about you!"

She sure didn't look happy. From what Reno had heard about her temper and her aptitude for the Military Academy's physical training, though, she would've tried to deck him by now if she'd really been upset with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that the real problem was that she'd enjoyed it way more than she wanted to admit to herself.

He took a step closer and ran a fingertip along her jaw. She kept glaring at him, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning into his touch, just a little.

"Your sis ain't all wrong, I gotta admit that much," he drawled, "but don't go blaming me for giving you what you asked for."

"What I _asked_ _for_?" She tried to make it indignant, but her voice was too breathless.

He brushed the back of his fingers along the other side of her face. She didn't smack his hand away. She even didn't step back.

"You didn't come on to me for any hearts and flowers bullshit. You wanted to know what it's like to get fucked by a mean, dirty Turk, didn't you? Get a little wild, get a taste of danger." Reno raised half his mouth in a wry smile. "Careful what you wish for, baby doll. I'm one of the nicer ones, you see. I make sure you have your fun before I have mine."

He snatched up her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He watched her face the whole time, saw her draw a startled breath. He winked and turned to leave.

"Wait."

Reno swirled around with a flourish and raised his eyebrows.

Elena pulled out a pen and a pad from her waiter's belt and quickly scribbled something down. She tore off the note and held it out for him with an assertive look on her face. He plucked it from her fingers and took a look. She'd written her name in capital letters and underlined it. Below it was a phone number.

Well, well. It sure felt good to be proven right.

Reno slipped the note into his pocket, gave her a grin and sauntered out.


End file.
